The 7D meet the Dark Wanderer
by HaunterFan122
Summary: Shadow just arrived in Jollywood, there, he meet the 7D, Queen Delightful and two evil witches, Hildy and Grim Glooms, these two witches tries to take over Jollywood. Shadow decided to team up with the 7D to stop two evil witches from taking over Jollywood. Shadow belongs to Xantrax-42.
1. Bathtub Bashful

**My very own fanfiction! The 7D! Enjoy!**

**The 7D belongs to Disney**

**Shadow (OC) belongs to Xantrax-42**

* * *

><p>It all start at the woods, where Queen Delightful and her dog, Sir Yipsalot are jogging.<p>

Queen Delightful: Shall we pick up the pace, Sir Yipsalot?

Sir Yipsalot: Yip, yip!

Voice: Your Majesty!

Queen Delightful and Sir Yipsalot turned around and saw Lord Starchbottom jogging towards them.

Lord Starchbottom: Your Majesty! I have bad news! We have to cancel tomorrow night concert!

Queen Delightful: Oh no! The Jollypalooza Concert?

Lord Starchbottom: I'm afraid so.

Queen Delightful: That's our only palooza of the year!

Lord Starchbottom: I know! But it seems our singer Jenny Jollywood is come down with frog on the throat.

Jenny: **(in confession cam)** *giggles* It tickles. **(Just a little bit lazy. XP)**

Queen Delightful: Well, we just have to find someone new to sing at the concert.

Lord Starchbottom: But... but...

As Queen Delightful continued jogging, she heard someone singing as she stopped.

Queen Delightful: Oh goodness! Who's singing that?

Lord Starchbottom: I don't know but it's someone right over there!

Queen Delightful: Let's go find out who it is.

The queen followed the song as she reached to 7D's cottage.

Queen Delightful: It's coming from inside the 7D's cottage. *jogs toward the cottage*

Lord Starchbottom: *panted* Okay, you go ahead, I'll be there a couple hour.

The queen knocked on the door as Doc opened it. He was wearing his new invention on his head. **(I can't describe this!)**

Doc: Don't tell me, I can get this. You are... the delivery man!

Queen Delightful: I am?

Doc recognized that voice as he noticed Queen Delightful. He never thought that Queen Delightful come to their cottage.

Doc: Your Majesty!

Queen Delightful: *in a manly voice* No, no, no. I am the delivery man!

Lord Starchbottom: *came* What's that on your head?

Queen Delightful: *in a manly voice again* That's my delivery hat!

Lord Starchbottom: No, I mean, on Doc's head.

Doc: My lastest invention. *took out his new invention* It's my Tell's-Me-Who's-Knock-On-The-Door. *handed his new invention to Starchbottom* Come in, Queen Delightful, come in!

Queen Delightful: Oh! I'm queen again? Why didn't that delivery job very long? *goes in*

Starchbottom was about to enter the door but he didn't realized that the door is short, so he bumped to it. Later, he ducked and enter.

Doc: Hey, everybody! Look who's here!

The 7D: Heigh-hello!

Queen Delightful: Oh, you all have such nice shoes! I have nice shoes too!

Happy: Your Majesty, why don't you sit down?

Queen Delightful: I don't know. Why don't I sit down?

Happy: Uh... I don't know...

Queen Delightful: *giggled* You and your funny riddle. I think I'll sit down. *sit down* This place is so cozy.

Grumpy: Yeah, we like a high ceiling.

Lord Starchbottom: *bumped his head* Ow! Your Majesty... *walked towards the queen and bumped his head again* ...tell them why we're here.

Queen Delightful: Why are we here? Does anyone really know? I mean what's the meaning of life?

Starchbottom's eyes began to sizzling. **(My favorite part! XD)**

Lord Starchbottom: No, rememeber? You heard the singing.

They heard someone singing as Queen Delightful remembered.

Queen Delightful: I sure did! Who is that?

Happy: Oh, that's Bashful. He's like to sing in the shower.

Bashful singing in the shower? Who knew his voice sound likes Elvis Presley?

Queen Delightful: Well, I simply must have Bashful sing it tomorrow night, Jollypalooza Concert!

The 6D: Bashful?!

The drawfs began to laugh as they rolled on the floor. They laughed until the next day. After they stopped laughing, Queen Delightful look at her pocket watch.

Queen Delightful: Well now, I need him to singing tonight Jollypalooza concert.

Grumpy: *stand up, still chuckling* Not gonna happen.

Queen Delightful: Why not?

Happy: Bashful never sung in public before.

Queen Delightful: *gasped* You mean this will be his first dayview? Well, that's settles it! I want this to be the best palooza we ever had! *turned to Lord Starchbottom* Starchbottom, I'll put you in charge!

Lord Starchbottom: *tries to stand but bumped his head again* Me, Your Majesty?

Queen Delightful: I'll see you all tonight at the concert! *walks off* This is gonna be a smash!

Lord Starchbottom: *exit the door but crash into a wall leaving a hole* This smash my head!

Then, Bashful, who was already finish taking a shower, appeared, want to know what just happened.

Bashful: Hey, guys! What's going on?

Grumpy: *whispered to Happy* Let's break this to nice and gentleman okay?

Happy: *quietly* Sure thing. *gives a thumb up before turning to Bashful* Hey, Bashful... you get to sing at Jollypalooza tonight!

This make Bashful a huge surprise.

Grumpy: You really got a nice and gentle thing down, don't you?

Happy: Thank you!

Bashful: Sing on stage... in front of people?!

Happy: How cool is that?!

Bashful: I'm out of here!

Bashful then rushed to the door and ran away.

Sleepy: Wow. He couldn't wait to get there.

Doc: No, he's afraid to perform in front of other. We gotta help him.

Sneezy: Should we call Shadow as well?

Doc: Yes. Now, let's go!

As they about to exit the door, Shadow just appeared.

Shadow: Hey, D's.

The 6D: Hey, Shadow.

Shadow: Where are you all going?

Sneezy: We're going to find Bashful. He ran off.

Shadow: Why?

Doc: We'll explain later after we find him. Can you help us find him?

Shadow: Sure.

Shadow and the drawfs walked off to find Bashful.

***Confession Cam***

Lord Starchbottom: Nah, taking on Jollypalooza was a big responsibility but being the cool, calm and collective fella I am, I knew I could handle the pressure.

***End of Confession Cam***

Doc: Bashful just ran away.

Lord Starchbottom: What?! Don't just stand here get after him! If he doesn't show, we don't have a show!

Shadow: Geez, don't panic.

Happy: Don't worry! We'll find him!

***Confession Cam***

Lord Starchbottom: Nothing rebels my feathers.

***End of Confession Cam***

As Starchbottom panicking, Bashful was hiding behing the tree, he sneak so Starchbottom doesn't see him. Shadow and the drawfs start to searching Bashful everywhere. But after they searching him everywhere, they give up. They'll never find him.

Meanwhile, at Jollypalooza, Starchbottom looking at the clock hoping that Bashful will come.

Lord Starchbottom: Where is that Bashful? The concert starts less than an hour.

Queen Delightful: Have a great show, Lord Starchbottom! It's a full house! I'm so excited!

Starchbottom then grabbed Sir Yipsalot.

Lord Starchbottom: Can you sing by any chance?

Sir Yipsalot then start to make an example of performance to Starchbottom.

Lord Starchbottom: You are my opening act!

Sir Yipsalot fist pumped in excitement. Back at the Shadow and the drawfs, they were very disappointed that they didn't find Bashful.

Sneezy: You gotta hand it to him. No one can hide better than Bashful.

Sleepy: A total hiding genius.

Doc: What are we gonna tell the Queen?

Grumpy: She's gonna be disappointed that for sure.

Shadow: Yeah. They'll have to cancel the concert.

Happy: Poor Queen Delightful, she was really counting on Bashful.

Suddenly, Bashful popped out from the sofa.

Bashful: She was?

Shadow: There you are!

Happy: *is happy **(get it?)*** Bashful!

Bashful: I don't want to let the Queen down but... I can't sing!

Shadow: You can't?

Grumpy: Come on. What are you talking about? You sing beautifully in the shower.

Bashful: Yeah, but I can't sing outside the shower.

Later, Bashful want to prove Shadow and the 7D that he only can sing in the shower, so, they went into the bathroom.

Bashful: Here goes.

Bashful went in the shower as started to sing. Inside of the curtain, he was sing beautifully, but when he sing outside of the curtain, his singing voice faded away as Shadow clamped his ears.

Bashful: *sigh* Forget it.

Shadow: He's right.

Grumpy: Yeah, he can only sing in the shower.

Doc then have a brilliant idea.

Doc: Wait a minute, I got it!

Shadow: What?! Already?!

Sneezy: I hope it's not contageous. **(If I spell it wrong, please let me know.)**

Doc: Grumpy, you, Shadow and Dopey tell Starchy that Bashful was on his way.

Bashful: But, I just show you, I can't...

Doc: It's okay, Bashful.

Shadow: Yeah, don't say that you can't do it if you didn't act yet.

Doc: Shadow's right. Go ahead hurry!

Shadow, Grumpy and Dopey walked off.

Bashful: I appreciate that you try to help me but trust me, I can't do it!

Doc: I do trust you, Bashful! And now, I want you to trust me! Just like Shadow said, 'don't say that you can't do it if you didn't act yet."

Bashful: Are you sure you know what you doing?

Doc: Have I let you down before?

In Bashful's mind, it revealed that Doc have been let Bashful down lots of times.

Bashful: *glares* Lots of times.

Doc: Oh. *chuckled nervously* Well, let's hope this turns out better.

Back at Jollypalooza, Sir Yipsalot was doing some performance in front of audience. After the performance, the crowd clapped their hands as Sir Yipsalot walk away while three poodles screaming like a fangirls as they chased Sir Yipsalot. Starchbottom continued to panic.

Lord Starchbottom: That's it! Bashful's not here! I'm gonna go to tell everyone that the concert is cancel! I am complete under failure!

Voice: Not, it's not cancelled yet!

Starchbottom turned around and saw Grumpy and Shadow.

Grumpy: Yeah. Bashful's coming!

Lord Starchbottom: What?

Shadow: He's on his way.

Grumpy: Just stall for time.

Lord Starchbottom: Stall for time? How am I supposed to do that?

Starchbottom think for a while before glanced at Grumpy. Shadow knew what's gonna happens.

Shadow: Oh boy.

Grumpy: Oh uh.

The next performance, Grumpy and Starchbottom started to dance like leprechauns as Shadow tries not to laugh. After the performance, a long cane appeared and snatch Grumpy and Starchbottom away. It was Sneezy.

Sneezy: Good job, guys!

Shadow: Hey, you're here!

Grumpy: What took you so long?

Sneezy: We'll have to wait till Doc is done.

Shadow: With what?

Sneezy: You'll see.

Then, Happy came by.

Lord Starchbottom: Is Bashful's here?

Happy: He's getting in to place.

Grumpy: But he's afraid to sing in front of audience. What he's gonna do?

Sneezy: You'll see.

Grumpy: See what?

Sneezy: You'll see.

Shadow: *chuckled*

Later, the last performance is about to start as Happy announcing.

Happy: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our tonight guest performer, Bashful!

Bashful then stick his head out of the curtain.

Bashful: I'm afraid, guys! What if I miss something for the audience?

Doc: We believe in you, Bashful.

Shadow: Yeah. Remember what I said?

Bashful: Said what?

Shadow: 'Don't say that you can't do it if you didn't act yet.'

Bashful: I know that but...

Doc: And the queen believe in you too.

Bashful: Okay. I'll try.

Bashful then saw the queen waving at him as he smiled sheepishly. The curtain the opened as Bashful was in the bathtub.

Shadow: You bring a bathtub to a concert? Why?

Sneezy: You'll see.

Shadow: Alright...

Bashful then started to sing. **(in Elvis Presley style.)**

_Bashful:_  
><em>A one, two, three, four<em>  
><em>Oh I dig the way you walk<em>  
><em>I dig the sparkle in your eye<em>  
><em>I dig the way you talk<em>  
><em>Yeah but baby I'm just too shy to tell you<em>  
><em>Baby I dig you<em>  
><em>But then someday I'll tell you<em>

_The 6D: Yes I will_

_Bashful: And if you keep me true_

_The 6D: Keep me true_

_Bashful:_  
><em>That I feel Whoopdie Dooptie Schoodily Do<em>  
><em>Baby I dig you<em>  
><em>Baby I dig you<em>  
><em>Baby I dig you<em>  
><em>Baby I dig you<em>

Shadow: *was impressed* Wow. That was good!

Queen Delightful clapped her hands and she whistled. Bashful took a peek as he saw the queen clapped her hands. Bashful then want to sing again but in front of the audience.

_Bashful:_  
><em>You're the queen of hearts baby<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>You're the queen of hearts baby<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>And I'm the ace of spades<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>He's the ace of spades<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>I'm gonna dig you up a diamond<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>Gonna dig the jewel up<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>The kind that never fades<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>Never, ever fades<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>We make a perfect pair<em>  
><em>Just singing our serenades<em>  
><em>You're the queen of hearts baby<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>You're the queen of hearts baby<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>Let me join you club<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>Let him join your club<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>If you need a knight baby<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>If you need a knight baby<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>I'm the one to dub<em>

_The 6D:_  
><em>dub a dub, dub, dub<em>

_Bashful:_  
><em>Furthermore I'll never have to sing<em>  
><em>Outside of this tub<em>

The audience clapped their hands as Shadow finally understand.

Shadow: (I see now.)

Bashful waved his hand as he walked away. At the makeup room, Shadow and the drawfs are waiting for Bashful.

Grumpy: How much we gotta wait?

Shadow: Hold your horses, Grumpy.

Happy: Now, now, Grumpy. Bashful almost done signing autographs.

Bashful was entering the room while chasing by a group of fangirls. Then, he hid behind the sofa.

Grumpy: Can we finally get out of here?

Then, there's a knock on the door.

Shadow: Someone is knocking.

Grumpy: Oh, brother.

Bashful: Who is it?

The door opened and revealed to be Queen Delightful.

Queen Delightful: *in a manly voice* It's the delivery man. This is for you, Bashful.

Queen Delightful is holding a bouquet of flowers and walked towards Bashful.

Queen Delightful: You were wonderful. *gives a bouquet of flowers to Bashful* Oh, and this is for you too.

The queen then gives finger kiss and placed on Bashful's forehead. After the receiving a kiss, Bashful then fainted as Shadow chuckled.

Grumpy: He still a little shy.

Queen Delightful: Grumpy, I love your song.

Grumpy: Aw, shucks, Your Majesty. *blushes*

Shadow: *quietly* It look likes Grumpy got a crush on the queen now.

Grumpy: *still blushing and glares at Shadow* I can hear that!

Queen Delightful: And I have something for you too.

Grumpy: *still blushing* Oh. Well, what?

Sneezy: You'll just have to wait and...

Grumpy: Don't say it!

Sneezy: ...see. *sneezes*

Queen Delightful: You're going to start our next Jollypalooza! Dancing with the 7D!

Grumpy: *facepalmed and groans*

Shadow: *chuckles*

Queen Delightful: Oh, and you too, Shadow!

Shadow: *is shocked* Huh?! Me?!

Later, Grumpy, Shadow and the 6D were at the stage dancing like a leprechaun as Shadow cracked a weird smile.

Shadow: *sigh* This is my worst day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Remember! Shadow (OC) belongs to Xantrax-42! I ask his permission to use his OC. Also, I will write the next chapter how Shadow met the 7D. I write that in my note but it's not complete yet.<strong>


	2. The Delightful Diamond Mystery

**Chapter two is here!**

**The 7D belongs to Disney**

**Shadow (OC) belongs to Xantrax-42**

* * *

><p>It was night. Inside Delightful's castle, a Magic Mirror was asleep as she was talking to herself in her dream. Besides her, is a sparkly and warkly diamond on the stand. Suddenly, a figure appeared and snatch the diamond away. The Magic Mirror then wake up.<p>

Magic Mirror: Huh? What? Did I miss something? Oh well. *yawn* Back to my beauty sleep.

The Magic Mirror went back to sleep. The next morning, Starchbottom was panicking.

Lord Starchbottom: Queen Delightful! Your Majesty, we have an emergency!

Queen Delightful: I know! I can't find Sir Yipsalot anywhere!

Starchbottom was dumbfounded.

Lord Starchbottom: He's right behind you, Your Majesty.

He pointed where Sir Yipsalot is as the queen turned around and cheered.

***Confession Cam***

Queen Delightful: I also couldn't find Squire Peckington. Turns out he was on my hat.

***End of Confession Cam***

Queen Delightful: Excellent detective work, Lord Starchbottom! Well done!

Lord Starchbottom: But, we have another emergency, Your Highness! The Delightful Diamond is missing!

Queen Delightful: Maybe, it's... right behind you! *pointed at Starchbottom's back*

Lord Starchbottom: Oh, it's right behind me...! *was dumbfounded again* No! It's been stolen!

Queen Delightful: What has?

Lord Starchbottom: The Delightful Diamond! It's your favorite gem!

Queen Delightful: Not the *sparkle eyes* sparkly, warkly one!

Lord Starchbottom: Yes! The sparkly, warkly one!

Queen Delightful: Oh no. That is my favorite! *walks* We're going to need help find it!

Lord Starchbottom: Leave it to me, Your Majesty! *put on his detective hat* I read mystery book and always figure out who done it...

Before Starchbottom about to finish, the queen ring the Bing Bong Bell as Starchbottom ran towards her.

Lord Starchbottom: The Bing Bong Bell?! You bring the 7D and Shadow into this?!

Queen Delightful: Well, if you're going to busy reading your books then will need them.

Starchbottom was dissapointed. At the 7D cottage, the drawfs are in the bed, then they suddenly got catapult to wake them up.

Sleepy: The Bing Bong Bell!

Bashful: The Queen need us!

The drawfs then enter the mines as they slide their way to the cart. After that, they arrived in Delightful's castle.

Queen Delightful: The 7D! How delightful! Where's Shadow?

Then, Shadow came by.

Shadow: I'm here, Your Majesty!

Queen Delightful: Shadow! You're here! How delightful again! So, what brings you here?

Lord Starchbottom: Your Majesty, they come for the Delightful Diamond.

Queen Delightful: But, we don't have it. It's missing, remember?

Shadow: What?

Doc: The Delightful Diamond is missing?

Queen Delightful: How did you know?

Bashful: Not a sparkly, warkly one.

The Queen nodded sadly as the drawfs started to cry as Shadow glanced at them while Starchbottom was dumbfounded twice.

Doc: Now, what can you tell us about the diamond?

Lord Starchbottom: It was stolen last night by a cat burglar.

Sneezy: A cat burglar?! *sneezes* I'm allergic to cats.

Shadow: You allergic to everything, Sneezy.

Happy: Come on! Let's find that crazy cat!

The 7D/Shadow: Heigh-ho!

Shadow and the drawfs start searching for a cat as Grumpy noticed something.

Grumpy: Hey, look!

Shadow: The paw prints!

Sleepy: That lead us to the kitty.

Dopey grabbed a big magnifying glass as he followed the track of the paw prints. He suddenly stopped when he spot a big black round thing. It was Sir  
>Yipsalot.<p>

Lord Starchbottom: Those paw prints belong to Sir Yipsalot!

Queen Delightful: I've been teaching him to play ball.

Happy: Don't you know how to play a ball, Starchy?

Shadow: *scoffed* Starchy...

Lord Starchbottom: She's talking about the dog!

Queen Delightful: I'll be delighted to teach you if you don't know how. *show the ball at Sir Yipsalot* Fetch!

Sir Yipsalot noticed the ball as he chased it and grabbed but he then flee away, leaving everyone including Shadow, dumbfounded.

Shadow: Uh...

QUeen Delightful: I've already lost five balls today!

Grumpy: Nevermind the dog! We gotta catch the cat!

Queen Delightful: I know! Let's leave out the bowl of milk!

Shadow: I don't think we are not talking about a real cat.

Lord Starchbottom: Yes. You see, a cat burglar is a thief. Who sneak around in the night like a cat.

Queen Delightful: He may still enjoy a bowl of milk.

Shadow: *smacked his forehead*

Happy: Don't worry, Your Majesty!

Doc: We'll found the scounder who stole your Delightful Diamond!

Shadow: (I hope it's not those two evil witch couples again... I swear if they do stole it...)

Grumpy: *opened the door* To the scene of the crime!

The 7D/Shadow: Heigh-ho!

Shadow and the drawfs went to the scene of the crime. However, Grumpy started to ask Starchbottom, who has been slammed by the door.

Grumpy: Hey, where is the scene of the crime?

Lord Starchottom: In the treasure room...

Grumpy: Thanks. *walks off*

*Confession Cam*

Doc: We search that treasure room from top to bottom.

Happy: While, Grumpy, Shadow and I interview to the possible 'I witness to the crime'.

*End of Confession Cam*

Grumpy, Shadow and Happy arrived at the treasure room as they walked towards the Magic Mirror.

Grumpy: Mirror, mirror, shiny bright. Did you see a thief last night?

The Magic Mirror appeared.

Magic Mirror: I'm the Magic Mirror! I see all!

Happy: Did you see who stole the Delightful Diamond?

Magic Mirror: No!

Shadow: (What kinda Magic Mirror is this? I thought he say 'he see all!')

Magic Mirror: But I see a short man with a long beard and get this... he got a flower pot for a hat.

Shadow: Let me guess. It's Grumpy, isn't it?

Happy: *turned to Shadow* Wow. You're good!

Magic Mirror: See, I see all!

Shadow: *crossed his arms* Whatever.

Grumpy: Can you help us find the thief?

Magic Mirror: Of course! If you give me one little thing.

Shadow: What's that?

Magic Mirror: His address! *laughed*

Grumpy: You don't seem like a Magic Mirror to me!

Shadow: Yeah!

Magic Mirror: Well, you don't seem like a magic wizard to me. *turned to Shadow* And a ninja too.

Shadow: Hey, I AM a ninja!

Grumpy: Well, I am not a magic wizard!

Magic Mirror: See, I knew it! I'm a magic mirror!

Shadow groaned as Grumpy facepalmed as they are in frustration.

Shadow: Sometimes this mirror gonna make me pissed off.

Grumpy: You have been absolutely no helped!

Magic Mirror: *sighed* Okay, fellas. What do you need help with?

Shadow: Tch. This mirror remind me from the man who-changed-the-subject-all-the-time.

Grumpy: Catching a thief! What do you know about catching a thief?!

Magic Mirror: Calm down! You wilted your flowers! But I do know one thing. Come closer.

Happy, Shadow, Grumpy and Dopey came closer.

Magic Mirror: Thief always return to the scene of the crime.

Sneezy: Why do they do that?

Magic Mirror: I have no idea! *laughed*

Shadow: For galaxies sakes, don't make me took out my Nightmareblade!

Happy: Woah, calm down, Shadow!

Doc: Well, but I do!

***Confession Cam***

Happy: So, to catch that thief, Doc decided to build a trap.

Doc: I kept it simple. It boots up which turn the wheely deely that activated the plunger and wheels the whirly round so we spin to loose it smacked the whackets **(I think that what Doc's said...)** and drop the whose cower and Whoopdie Dooptie Schmoodily Doo, we got ourselves a cat burglar.

***End of Confession Cam***

Shadow: *is confused* That's is not simple at all.

Doc: I'm sure you will understand soon, Shadow.

Then, Grumpy was walking towards the trap but he didn't realized the trap was above him as the jar dropped and Grumpy was trapped.

Happy: *singing* Whoopdie Dooptie Schmoodily Doo!

Grumpy: *spoken* Must you?

It was thunder and lightning outside as Shadow and the drawfs were waiting for a cat burglar. Happy started to sing.

_Happy: When the cat burglar enters, our trap is gonna drop_

Grumpy clears his throat, as he annoyed by Happy's song.

_Happy: Singing makes me happy Grumpy wants me to stop_

Sleepy then yawned.

_Happy: Sleepy thinks it's time to hit the sack,_

Dopey brings out an apple.

_Happy: Sneezy's in the mood, for a midnight snack_

Sneezy: I'm going to the kitchen to fetch some food.

Then, Sir Yipsalot came and snatch an apple from Dopey's hand and flee.

_Happy: The dog came in, grabbed the apple, and flew_  
><em>Grumpy's gonna go to the kitchen too.<em>  
><em>It's a mystery but we haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>That's the Waiting For the Cat Burglar<em>  
><em>Schmoodily doo!<em>

Then, Shadow was going upstairs.

Happy: Hey, where are you going, Shadow?

Shadow: I'm going to take a nap on the roof.

With that, Shadow walked away. Sneezy and Grumpy were in the kitchen, looking for foods. Sneezy then noticed a bowl of apples.

Sneezy: Hey, look. Apples. *takes an apple* Why don't we fetch some for the other?

Then, Sir Yipsalot came in the kitchen and snatch an apple from Sneezy's hand, while accidentally knocked off a pepper grinder from the table as he flee  
>away. Sneezy then sniff the pepper as he sneezes and accidentally crash into a barrel of flour <strong>(which is Grumpy was staring at it)<strong>. They were covered in flour.

Grumpy: How festive.

Meanwhile, Bashful, who was hiding in the pot, and Doc, who was reading a book, also waiting for a cat burglar.

Bashful: Can we go home yet?

Doc: First, we need to catch the cat burglar.

Bashful: What if he a monster with big teeth and giant claws?

Doc: Don't worry, Bashful. There are no such thing as monsters.

Bashful: *sighed* How about ghosts?

Doc: Well, I heard a humor that there's ghost haunted this castle! But I never seen the evidence of it.

Suddenly, they heard a door creaking as Doc turned around, curiously. The two white figures appeared.

Doc: Until now. *took out the violin and plays in a scary tone* Ghost! *ran away*

Bashful: Ghost?!

Doc grab Bashful who was still in the pot and ran away.

Grumpy and Sneezy: Ghosts?!

The two screamed as the drawfs ran away from the ghosts **(they don't know that Grumpy and Sneezy are ghosts)**. Meanwhile, in a bedroom, Squire Peckington was sleeping soundly. Then, a door burst opened, Dopey, Sleepy and Happy ran and hid under the bed, making Squire Peckington catapulted from the bed. Then, the two ghosts, Grumpy and Sneezy, are also hiding from the ghosts. They hid where Dopey, Sleepy and Happy were hiding. As Dopey noticed someone, they screamed again and ran off, while Grumpy and Sneezy followed them. **(I swear I just heard someone screaming like a girl while I was watching this episode! XD)** The blanket flew into the air and landed on Squire Peckington. He struggle to get the blanket off of him. But, he didn't know there was a blanket on him, so he fly and chased to the other. At the hallway, Doc and Bashful ran to the direction where Dopey, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy and Sneezy are. But they didn't see each other, so they bumped into each other. As they recover from the bumping, they startled again when they saw the ghosts.

Sleepy: Ghosts!

Grumpy: Where?!

Sleepy: There!

Grumpy: Him?!

Sneezy: Me?!

Doc: Wait! Those aren't ghosts! It's Grumpy and Sneezy!

Happy: *laughed* Can you believe it? We were afraid for nothing!

As they laughed, they heard a mysterious yet creepy voice as they turned around. They saw a flying ghost **(which is Squire Peckington from earlier)**. They all screamed and make ran for it. Then, Shadow, who was finish taking a nap, climb down from the roof and stretch his body.

Shadow: I wonder how the D's are doing? I'd better check it out.

Shadow looked everywhere for them but there were no sign of them.

Shadow: That's weird. Where are they?

He walked to the hallways, he then stopped as he noticed that the drawfs are in Starchbottom's bed as Shadow sweatdropped.

Shadow: What in the world are they doing?

Then, Starchbottom suddenly awake when he saw the drawfs are in his bed.

Lord Starchbottom: Wha-what you doing?! Woah! What are you doing in my bed?! Get off!

Starchbottom then grabbed his blanket and flew them away. When they landed on the ground, Doc's eyes caught something under the bed. It was the Delightful Diamond.

Doc: Hey, look!

Doc grabbed the diamond as Shadow and the drawfs gasped in disbelief.

Shadow: So, it was Starchbottom!

Grumpy: Yeah! He has a diamond!

Shadow and the drawfs gathered around Starchbottom in the serious look on their faces.

Lord Starchbottom: Me? What? Me? But I'm innocent!

Doc: Then, what was this doing under your bed?

Shadow: You stole it, didn't you?

Lord Starchbottom: But I didn't steal it! Honest!

Grumpy: If not you, then who did?

Suddenly, they heard an alarm.

Shadow: Did you hear that?

Doc: It's the trap!

Happy: *singing* Whoopdie Dooptie Schmoodily Doo!

Doc: We got the cat burglar!

They went to the trap to see who steal the diamond. When they arrived, they saw Sir Yipsalot was in the trap.

Shadow: Hey! Wait a minute!

Grumpy: That's not the cat burglar!

Happy: It just Sir Yipsalot!

Voice: What's going on here?

They turned around and saw Queen Delightful.

Queen Delightful: Why is Sir Yipsalot in that 'thingy'?

Shadow: It's called a 'trap'.

Doc: He got caught in our trap, Your Highness! I'll just fetch him out!

Doc released Sir Yipsalot from the trap. Then, a dog noticed a diamond was in Doc's pocket, he grabbed it and flee.

Shadow: Not again!

Bashful: Hey, he took the diamond!

Grumpy: After him!

Shadow and the drawfs chased after Sir Yipsalot. Then, as Doc tried to grabbed him, a dog dodge it and Doc accidentally slide his way to the rope and trap him, the drawfs and Shadow.

Grumpy: Beautiful.

Shadow and the drawfs opened the trap together as they continued to chase Sir Yipsalot. The dog went to Starchbottom's bedroom. When they entered, they saw him under the bed.

Grumpy: He's under the bed!

Dopey then bring out the big spatula as he shoved the bed away. The dog revealed to have many loots.

Shadow: Holy galaxies!

Happy: Look at all that loot!

Doc: Including the Delightful Diamond!

***Confession Cam***

Grumpy: So, the case of the Delightful Diamond was finally solve.

Happy: Yep! It turns out that everytime Sir Yipsalot heard the word 'fetch', he ran out to fetch something.

Doc: And because the Queen, was teaching him to chase a ball.

Sneezy: He will fetch something round.

Happy: Including the Delightful Diamond.

Shadow: *sighed* It's a good thing that is not those evil witch couples stole it.

Grumpy: Yes. And although the Queen hate it to do this, she had to punish the thief.

***End of Confession Cam***

Queen Delightful: Normally, I give you two pickles before bed, Sir Yipsalot. *gives pickle to Sir Yipsalot* Tonight, just one and a half. *took a bite and  
>give to Sir Yipsalot*<p>

***Alternate Ending***

Grumpy: Yep. This is was a tough case to cracked. I guess we all learn a few things: Cat burglar aren't cat but they can be dog, and the rumor about the ghost haunting this castle is just that... a rumor!

Shadow giggled when Dopey just mimicking Grumpy.

Grumpy: *look at Shadow* What are you giggling about?

Shadow: Sorry.

Then, they heard a same mysterious yet creepy voice as they began to startled. They saw a ghost from earlier as they ran away, except for the Magic Mirror **(well, she doesn't have a feet)** and Shadow. Shadow knew who was behind the cloth **(or blanket)** as he walked towards the ghost and pull it off and it was Squire Peckington. The Magic Mirror and Shadow chuckled as Shadow walks away, leaving the Magic Mirror alone. Then, a screen faded away, but only the Magic Mirror is visible.

Magic Mirror: Come on! Who turn off the lights?

* * *

><p><strong>Also, about how Shadow met the 7D, I will make that in my new story! Enjoy!<strong>

**Next chapter: The Big Bash!**

**Later chapter: Sneezin' Season!**


	3. The Big Bash

**Here it is! Chapter 3!**

**The 7D belongs to Disney**

**Shadow (OC) belongs to Xantrax-42**

* * *

><p>It all start where Shadow, Queen Delightful and the drawfs are at the town. On the stage, Queen Delightful was announcing something.<p>

Queen Delightful: Welcome one all to Jollywood's annual Bucket of Fun Festival where we celebrate what make Jollywood so much fun! Our Sky Bucket!

The crowds cheered in excitement.

Bashful: One of your greatest invention, Doc!

Grumpy: Fastest travelling all over Jollywood!

Happy: Those bucket are envy of the entire enchanted forest!

Shadow: That's right!

However, one of the Glooms, Hildy, was spying on them with a telescope.

Hildy: No they are not! That's a lie! We have our own Sky Bucket just as good as theirs! Right, Grim?

Grim: Whatever you say, Hildy my bucket of love! Now where were you like to travel today? *spot the woodshed* To the woodshed? How about the woodshed?

Hildy: I wanna go. To the woodshed!

Grim: The woodshed is it! *pushes a bucket* Bon voyage!

As Hildy was travelling on her bucket, the rope started to break as Hildy fell and landed on the swamp.

Hildy: Grim! Ew!

Grim: Confidentally, our Sky Bucket stinks!

Back at the Jollywood, Doc was announcing something.

Doc: Today, the 7D and Shadow present our newest edition to the Jollywood Sky Bucket system. Something special for our queen.

Dopey started to play a drum.

Queen Delightful: Oh, for me?! What is it?! What is it?!

DOc: Bashful, bring down the gift.

However, Bashful wasn't listening to Doc as he keep staring at the queen.

Shadow: Hey, Bash?

Bashful was too busy staring at the queen.

Queen Delightful: Bashful! Bring down my gift!

Doc then poked his finger on Bashful's shoulder as he snapped out of it.

Bashful: Huh?! What?!

Shadow: Bash, the gift.

Bashful: *blushing* Oh right! Sure thing! *walks off*

***Confession Cam***

Grumpy: Bashful has a crush on the queen and he get all flibbity-jibbity when she around him.

Bashful (in the barrel): No, I don't!

Grumpy: Just a mention the queen's name make him faint.

Shadow: Really?

Bashful (in the barrel): No, it doesn't!

Grumpy: Watch! *turned to Bashful* Queen Delightful!

After mention the queen's name, Bashful fainted.

Shadow: Wow. He really fainted.

Grumpy: Yep. He's out like a light!

***End of Confession Cam***

Doc: Our gift for the queen! Her very own golden Sky Bucket!

Bashful pulled the lever as the very shiny golden sky bucket appeared from the castle. The crowds even the queen were very amazed. However, Hildy was looking at the shining golden sky bucket from her telescope.

Hildy: *gasped* No way! Are you kidding me?! It's too gorgeous! I want it, Grim! I want it! I want it! I want it!

Grim: But it belongs to the queen, my stucky in the bucky wucky.

Hildy: Why does she has some fancy sky bucket and I don't? Anything that beautiful should belongs to me!

Grim: But who can argue with that?

Then, Shadow sensed something.

Shadow: (That sense... it's those two evil witch couples... that female witch is being selfish...)

The crowds cheered once again.

Queen Delightful: *gasped in surprise* For me?! Oh! You shouldn't have! But I'm glad you did! It's delightful!

Doc: Here it comes! The golden sky bucket of Queen Delightful!

After hearing the queen's name twice, Bashful faint again but he leaned on the lever as the golden sky bucket went faster. The crowds gasped.

Shadow: Oh no!

Doc: Bashful! Slow it down!

Shadow: Hey, Bash! Slow down the bucket!

After Bashful awake from the faint, he noticed the sky bucket was going too fast. He tried to slow down the sky bucket by pulling the lever but accidentally broke the lever.

Bashful: Floom.

The sky bucket is still coming faster.

Shadow: Incoming!

Shadow, Doc and Queen Delightful dodge the sky bucket and ended up crashing on Doc's invention.

Bashful: Double floom.

Suddenly, the wall started to break as it knocked over the banner and fell on the ground, crashing on the fence. The animals heard the crashing as they ran in panic. Then, a big bull appeared as he saw a red signature on the stage as it charged and crash on it and the queen and Doc got catapult away. But the drawfs managed to catch Doc in time. The queen landed safety but when a bull started to crash the stage, the floor become sideway as the queen slide downwards. Bashful ran and tried to catch her. Unfortunately, he doesn't catch her instead he catch only a shoe.

The 7D: He doesn't have her!

Shadow: I'll catch you, Your Majesty!

Shadow charged as he caught the queen but Queen Delightful was too heavy, he and the queen landed on the water fountain.

Queen Delightful: I'm in the watery fountain. Yay!

Bashful: *sighed* Triple floom.

Shadow feel bad for Bashful because he was making a lot of mistakes.

Shadow: (Poor, Bash.)

***Confession Cam***

Happy: So, we had to delay the queen first ride on her new bucket in later of the day.

Doc: That gave us time to make repairs.

Happy: Of course, Bashful, wrote all the apology notes.

Dopey then came in with a lot of letters in the bag as whistled in exhausted.

***End of Confession Cam***

Queen Delightful: Dear, Queen Delightful, I'm so sorry I didn't catch you. Yours truly, Bashful. P.S. I have your left shoe! Oh goody! The left one is my  
>favorite!<p>

The next day, Doc, Sleepy, Shadow and Dopey are repairing the Sky Bucket invention. Shadow sighed sadly.

Doc: Hey, Shadow. What's wrong?

Shadow: I feel bad about Bash. I mean he cause all trouble.

Doc: Don't worry. I'm sure Bashful will do right this time.

Shadow: *sighed again* I hope so. I'm gonna look for him!

Doc: Alright. But Grumpy, Happy and Sneezy are just on their way to find him.

Shadow: Right!

As Shadow was walking, he sensed something again.

Shadow: (That sense again... It's them...!)

Meanwhile, the Glooms are on their way to get the queen's golden sky bucket.

Hildy: The queen has a bucket that is big and gold and beautiful and up in the air! And my is old and wooden and giving me splinters! I want hers! I want it now!

Grim: I'll get you that bucket, my page of passion!

Hildy: *puppy eyes* Really, Grimmy Wimmy? Why?

Grim: Because you deserve everything, your taught little heart desires!

Hildy's laughed making the thunder appeared behind them. Meanwhile, Bashful was... at somewhere.

Bashful: *sighed* This is my worstest day ever!

He appeared to hiding in Grumpy's red underwear. Then, Sneezy, Happy and Shadow arrived to find Bashful.

Happy: Bashful? Where are you?

Shadow: Bash! Show yourself!

Sneezy: Come on out!

Grumpy appeared and he saw Bashful in his underwear.

Grumpy: Found him! In my underwear!

Sneezy, Happy and Shadow are glad to find Bashful.

Shadow: Wow. Never thought he could hide in the underwear.

Happy: Bashful! We've been looking everywhere for you!

Grumpy: Come on, Doc and the guys are waiting for us in town!

Sneezy: Let's go give the queen the golden bucket.

Bashful: No thanks. I just messed everything up again.

Shadow: That's not true, Bash! Everyone make a mistake.

Happy: Yeah. Don't blame yourself, Bashful. Remember the 7D motto!

Shadow: What motto?

The drawfs start to sing.

Happy:  
>Oh, we play to win,<br>We win when we play

Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy:  
>Hey!<p>

Happy:  
>The jewels, we got 'em<br>We dig every day!

Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy:  
>Yay!<p>

Happy:  
>We never give in,<br>No, we never stop

Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy:  
>No!<p>

Happy:  
>We dig to the bottom<br>And rise to the top!

Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy:  
>Yes, we dig to the bottom<br>And rise to the top!

Shadow clapped his hands.

Shadow: Nice song!

Happy: Thank you.

He turned to Bashful.

Happy: The point is sometimes things go wrong but hang in there! Maybe next time, things go right!

Shadow: Exactly! Sometimes if you makes a mistake but that doesn't mean you did it by accident. There's must be something wrong that keep brothering your mind.

Bashful looked in awe in Shadow's words.

Happy: That's right, Shadow!

Grumpy: So, are you coming?

Bashful: *sighed* Maybe next time.

The drawfs and Shadow are disappointed that Bashful aren't coming with them. However, Shadow stopped and look at Bashful.

Shadow: Hey, Bash.

Bashful: Yes?

Shadow: If you messed everything up doesn't mean that we hate you.

Bashful: But aren't you mad at me?

Shadow: Why should I mad at you? I'm your friend.

Bashful: Friends?

Shadow: Yes. No matter if you messed everything up, we are still considering as friend. Right?

Bashful: *sighed* Maybe.

Happy: Hey, Shadow. Are you coming?

Shadow: I'm coming. *turned to Bashful* I'm sure everything will go right again, Bash.

Bashful was impressed at Shadow's words as Shadow catches to the other.

Bashful: *sighed* Quadruped floom.

Meanwhile, a similar bull from earlier, was struggling to get the red cape from his head. After a few struggling, it finally removed the cape from his head.  
>But it caught its attention when it saw a red underwear where Bashful was hiding. It charged to him. Bashful then noticed a bull was coming this way as he was panicking. When the bull rammed into Bashful, he was riding on it. He tried to controlled it but he couldn't. The bull ran besides to tree to tree. Suddenly, Bashful's top hat is ripped off by a branch as he and the bull were heading to the town. Meanwhile, in the town, Shadow, Grumpy, Sneezy and Happy arrived at the stage.<p>

Happy: Hey, Doc. The sky bucket fixed yet?

Doc: Fellas it's better than ever. I have a pickle pockle **(I think...)** to the flingy flanger and the flup be flirb.

Shadow: *is confused* Huh?

Grumpy: You lost us at 'fellas'.

Happy: Us?

Shadow: I think he mean 'me and Grumpy'.

Doc: Hey, where's Bashful?

Happy: He want to head back to the cottage.

Shadow: *sighed quietly*

Bashful was having a really hard time trying to control the bull, but it was very hard for him. Meanwhile, the Glooms arrived in the town.

Hildy: This will be my last ride for excuse sky bucket. **(I think...)**

Grim: Now, what is happier to hear than me, my malicious mungus!

They saw a golden sky bucket.

Grim: Ah, there she is to be soon golden prize!

Hildy: Let's hurry up, Grim! My bump going to sleeps.

Meanwhile, a lady who was pushing a stroller, saw the shoes at the shop as she stopped by to take a look.

Woman: Fancy tall shoes!

But the stroller was moving by itself as the woman turned around and saw the stroller was moving.

Woman: My baby!

The stroller crashed into the water fountain, bringing the baby up in the air. Shadow saw the baby as he gasped.

Shadow: I've got to save him!

Voice: I got 'cha!

Shadow heard the voice as he turned around. He saw a masked stranger riding on the bull (it was Bashful). He caught the baby in time.

Woman: You save my baby! Thank you, masked stranger!

Bashful: *put the baby in the stroller* Glad to of help, Ma'am! *drove away*

Shadow: That guy... *smiled* It's him, alright.

Back at the Glooms, as they are in their way to the queen's sky bucket, the bull ran pass them as they spin around in dizziness and Grim accidentally let go of Hildy's bucket and fall to the well. Grim went to the well and pull the lever to get Hildy get out of there.

Hildy: Grimmy! I want the queen's bucket now!

Grim: Right! Let me just figure out... *accidentally let go of the lever*

Hildy: Grimwold!

Grim: *look below the well* I'm sure we'll have about this later, my volent change!

Hildy was so angry that she all fired up and burn the well.

Grim: Or maybe not.

Meanwhile, the man was carrying a basket of tomatoes when he saw a bull come right this way as he ran away. Bashful grabbed the tomatoes as he make his way to the French restaurant.

Man: You call this the spaghetti?! Where's the sauce?!

Bashful then throw the tomatoes at the spaghetti as the man taste it.

Man: Just like my Mama use to make.

Bashful: Glad to be as help!

Man: Who was that masked stranger?

He then make his way to the red school as the bull noticed the color red and charge to the building. Inside the school building, a kid was trying to solve a Mathematic problem but unable to solve it. (I hate Math!)

Kid: I'm on the flunk. Uh... I need help with this.

Suddenly, he noticed Bashful was besides of him, ready to help.

Bashful: Carry the two, young lad.

A kid then remembered the answer.

Kid: Of course! *writes 71* Thanks, masked stranger!

Bashful: Glad to be of help, young lad!

He then drove away. Meanwhile, at the stage, Shadow and the drawfs are having another Sky Bucket festival since the last one was all messed up by Bashful.

Doc: Citizens of Jollywood, we give you, Queen Delightful in her golden sky bucket!

This time, Sneezy pushed the lever as the queen was in her bucket. She was waving to the citizens of Jollywood. Shadow sensed something similar again.

Shadow: (It's almost time... I better get going...)

Shadow tried to sneak away from the drawfs make sure they don't see him. However, the Glooms arrived at the scene.

Hildy: Grim! Get me that fancy, pancy bucket this insant!

Grim: I am on it, my little curlder dove! *brings out his wand*

His tip of the wand glows as he focused on the target. The wand then spit out the magic as the queen is about to fall off from the bucket.

Queen Delightful: Oh dear!

Everyone gasped in horror. The Glooms just smirked.

Voice: Stop it right there!

They turned and saw Shadow was besides them.

Hildy: It's you again!

Shadow: That's right! *took out his Nightmareblade* Taking everything from the queen has is quite selfish!

Hildy: Grim! Get him!

Grim: Alright, my sweet pie!

Grim waved his wand to cast the spell however, Shadow charged at them as he started to launched one of his Mana power.

Shadow: Air Slicer!

He swung his dark sword and a slashing vacuum, making the Glooms startled and flew them away.** (If it's okay...)** Bashful then arrived at the scene.

Bashful: Wow! That was great!

Shadow: Thank you, masked stranger! Or should I say Bash?

Bashful: *is surprised* Shadow! How did you know it was me?

Shadow: *chuckled* You're being helpful.

Bashful: What do you mean?

Shadow: Last time, when you messes everything up, you're being helpless, but when you did right thing, you're being helpful.

Bashful remembered what Shadow said earlier.

Shadow: *voice-over in his memory* Sometimes if you makes a mistake but that doesn't mean you did it by accident. There's must be something wrong that keep brothering your mind... If you messed everything up doesn't mean that we hate you... It doesn't matter if you messed everything up, we are still considering as friends. Right?... I'm sure everything will go right again, Bash.

Bashful: That's right! I'm being helpful again thanks to you, Shadow.

Shadow: *chuckled* It was nothing. *noticed the queen* But you have to hurry, the queen is in trouble.

Bashful: But what if I didn't catch her again? Or busted Doc's invention twice?

Shadow: You can do it, Bash! I know you can!

Bashful then have a grow of confident.

Bashful: Alright, I'll try!

Bashful then drove away as Shadow smiled at him.

Shadow: Good luck, Bash.

Bashful: Hang on, Your Majesty!

The queen almost lost her grip if the bucket.

Bashful: I'm not gonna not catch her this time.

The bull charged at the stage.

Bashful: And I'm not gonna bust up Doc's machine twice.

Bashful then tried to controlled the bull by jumping above the stage. The queen then let go of the bucket as she fell down however Bashful catch her in time. Everyone cheered as Shadow gives a thumb up.

Queen Delightful: Oh, thank you so much for catching me.

Bashful: Glad to be of help.

Bashful drove away as Shadow smiled at him.

Queen Delightful: Oh dear! I didn't get his name. Hey!

The queen's voice changes again as Shadow cringed.

Shadow: (That high pitched voice again...)

Bashful stopped the bull when he heard the queen yelled.

Queen Delightful: What's your name?!

Bashful: They called me 'The Big Bash'!

With that, Bashful drove away.

Shadow: ('The Big Bash'? What a suitable name.)

At the forest, Bashful grabbed his top hat that has been ripped as he put it on his head. He untied the red underwear and place it a the hangar.** (I think...) **He then pet the bull's head.

Bashful: Thanks, pal. See you soon.

The bull then ran away as Bashful noticed his friends are here.

Happy: Hey, Bashful! Boy, did you miss a wild time in Jollywood.

Sneezy: There was a mysterious stranger who came riding on the bull.

Sleepy: He saved the queen and while Shadow chased off the Glooms.

Doc: You've should been there.

Bashful: Well, maybe next time.

Then, Grumpy get chased by the bull while he was holding his red underwear.

Happy: Shadow, maybe you should help him.

Shadow: *chuckled* Nah, maybe next time. *winked at Bashful*

Bashful smiled sheepishly at Shadow. Meanwhile, at the castle, Starchbottom was giving a mail to the queen as she read the letter.

Queen Delightful: Dear Queen Delightful, here is your shoe. Confidentally yours, Bashful.

The queen then opened the box and revealed it was her left shoe. She look out at her window and saw Grumpy still being chased by the bull.

*Confession Bubble*

Shadow: I know Bash can be quite of useful sometimes. *winks*

*End of Confession Bubble*

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Shadow like to call Bashful 'Bash'.<strong>

**Next chapter: Sneezin' Season! (After 'Buckets')**

**Later chapter: Sleepytime!**


	4. Buckets

**Happy Halloween! Oh, wait... Halloween is over. Anyways, this chapter 4!**

**The 7D belongs to Disney**

**Shadow (OC) belongs to Xantrax-42**

* * *

><p>It was a dark stormy night as the scene took place at the mansion by the sea. Then, the door burst opened as Starchbottom, Shadow and the dwarves (minus Bashful) were running outside as everyone, except Shadow, were scream in terror. The movement suddenly stopped. Grumpy narrated it.<p>

Grumpy : (narrating) I bet you're wondering what we're yelling about, well except for Shadow, why Starchy is with us, and what the heck is up with all those buckets. Well, it all started one dark and stormy night...

Shadow: *join the narrating with a flashlight in his hand, making a scary face* ...in Jollywood.

Grumpy: *shocked* Hey! When did you get here?

Shadow: Just now. *switch off the flashlight*

Grumpy: Okay, but... don't scared me like that!

Shadow: Fine! I won't!

Grumpy: *crossed his arms* Anyways, on with the story!

At Jollywood, in Delightful's castle, the queen just called Shadow and the dwarves to come over as they all soaking wet.

Queen Delightful: I'm sorry to have to call you here on such a dark and stormy night.

Happy: Oh, is it raining?

Shadow: Yes, it is.

Happy: I hadn't noticed.

Queen Delightful: Well, earlier this evening, I was awakened by an urgent message via carrier pigeon.

Grumpy: What is it?

Queen Delightful: It's a bird that carries messages from people to other people.

Shadow: I don't think that's not what he meant.

Lord Starchbottom: *clear his throat* He means what was the message?

Queen Delightful: Oh. It was...

As the queen about to explained, the thunder occured and it was blackout.

Grumpy: Great. The lights went out.

Shadow: The electricity is cut, I think.

Doc: Which is strange since electricity hasn't been invented yet.

The queen then took out a match and placed it on the lamp. When the lamp is lighting, Dopey is seen to hanged into Grumpy's arm in frightening, making Shadow chuckled. Grumpy grumbled as he put Dopey down.

Queen Delightful: The message was from my Uncle Humidor. And it said... *in his uncle voice* Cats and jammies, I've sold the mansion by the sea and it must be cleared out by tomorrow.

Shadow and the dwarves were very impressed at the queen's man voicing.

Queen Delightful: Oh, thank you. I have been working on it.

Happy: So what do you need us to do, Your Majesty?

Queen Delightful: I need you to go the mansion by the sea.

Shadow: Mansion by the sea? Isn't that the mansion who was build at the top of the hill?

Happy: You know about that mansion, Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah. I heard that mansion is haunted.

Drawfs: Haunted?!

Shadow: Yep. Isn't that true, Your Majesty?

Queen Delightful: Yes! That's why I want you to go there and bring back my buckets.

Shadow: What? Buckets?

Grumpy: Your buckets? For this you ring the Bing Bong Bell?

Queen Delightful: Yes. I must have my buckets! *walked to the window* As a young girl I used to visit Uncle Humidor's mansion by the sea every summer. Oh, how I loved playing on the beach with my buckets. **(As a young girl in her memory* Buckets! I love you! *giggled* end of her memory)** On a night such as this, we had to flee the mansion by the sea. Oh, it was a night I'll never forget.

Sneezy: Why'd you have to go?

Queen Delightful: I can't remember. But we left so quickly, I didn't have a chance to get my buckets. Oh, if something happens to my bucket, I'll... I'll... *began one of her tizzies*

Shadow: It's alright, Your Majesty!

Happy: Yeah. We'll leave right away.

Bashful: Not me.

Grumpy: Why not?

Shadow: You're not going because you're afraid of ghosts, aren't you, Bash?

Bashful: No. It because someone has to stay here and keep an eye on the queen so she doesn't...

Queen Delightful: Do this? *doing one of her tizzies again and stop*

Bashful: Exactly.

Lord Starchbottom: B-b-but that's my job.

Bashful: Beat it, bub. I already called dibs.

Shadow: Wow. Bash isn't bashful anymore.

Lord Starchbottom: Yea, b-but then what'll I do?

Happy: You come with us. It'll be fun!

Shadow: *turned to Happy* Fun? Really?

Happy: *turned to Shadow* Yep! That what makes me really 'happy excited'!

Starchbottom was shocked as he start doing his own tizzies as Shadow chuckled. Later, Shadow, Starchbottom and the dwarves (minus Bashful) went to the dark forest in the minecart.

Lord Starchbottom: Are you sure you're reading that map right?

Grumpy: You want to take a whack at it, magellan?

Doc stopped the minecart.

Lord Starchbottom: Go ask that little girl how to get to the mansion by the sea.

Starchbottom pointed his fingers as they, except Shadow, were very surprised at the girl's appearance. They, except Shadow, started to shivering in fear.

Shadow: (Huh. That didn't scared me much.)

Starchbottom pushed Happy and Grumpy out of the minecart as they walked towards the girl.

Happy: Hello.

Girl: Hello! My name is Sally. I sell sea shells at the sea shore. Would you like to buy some?

Happy: Well, Sally, your sea shells sure sell seem swell...

Grumpy: No.

Sally: Then perhaps you purchase a pickled pepper pie pecked by Peter Piper.

Happy: A pickered pie packaged by Peter pie pie...

Grumpy: No!

Sally: Fancy Franny's fried fish fries?

Happy: Fancy fatty free fry flee...

Grumpy: No!

After a few minutes, Shadow and Starchbottom are getting impatient.

Shadow: Hey! What's taking so long?

Happy: Sally swells sweet shoes and pickered pie for Fanny's fancy feel...

Grumpy: That's what taking so long!

Lord Starchbottom: Okay. Can you just ask for direction to the mansion by the sea?

Sally: The mansion by the sea?! That's joint haunted!

She pointed her finger at the top of the hill. It was a mansion!

Shadow: I told you it was haunted.

Happy: Thanks, Sal-

Grumpy: Where'd she go?

Lord Starchbottom: Forget about her!

Shadow: Yeah, come on!

Grumpy and Happy jumped into the minecart. Later, they arrived at the 'haunted' mansion.

Happy: Kinda homey.

Grumpy: There's something wrong with you.

They walked towards the mansion.

***Confession Cam***

Happy: Oh, sure, the outside might look a little spooky. But if we go inside, ooo, it's was really spooky!

***End of Confession Cam***

The door behind suddenly closed by itself as the dwarfs jumped and landed in Starchbottom's arms.

Happy: *chuckled* This is cozy.

Shadow: Very funny.

Starchbottom dropped into the ground then they heard a strumming. They walked towards the portrait of a girl.

Sleepy: Hey, I wonder who this is?

Shadow: Who knows.

Starchbottom shrugged as they, except Shadow and Grumpy, walked towards the living room.

Girl: (singing) Oh, where, where could my mopsy be?

Shadow was surprised that the girl from a painting came out as Grumpy started to freak out.

Lord Starchbottom: This is not time to go ga-ga over the portrait of the little girl.

Grumpy: But the girl-thing-eyeballs-sing! *turned to Shadow* You saw it too, right Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah. The girl came out from the painting.

Lord Starchbottom: Right... now, concentrate on finding the queen's buckets.

As Starchbottom walked away, the girl came out from the painting as Grumpy startled and ran off while Shadow just walked, act like he don't know anything and catch up to the other. Meanwhile, at the living room, Shadow, Starchbottom and the dwarfs still searching for the queen's buckets when Grumpy found one.

Grumpy: Here you go! Here's the bucket! 6D, hi-ho home!

The dwarfs started to walked off to the door when Shadow and Starchbottom appeared at the door.

Lord Starchbottom: The queen asked for her buckets, which is plural.

Shadow: Which means she meant more than one.

Sneezy: Here's another one. Found by the piano. *show the bucket*

Dopey: *whistles and show the bucket from his head*

Happy: I wonder how many buckets the queen left here?

It revealed that are many buckets in the mansion.

Lord Starchbottom: We need to search from top to bottom and collect every buckets we found.

Voice: *singing* Mopsy, mopsy, where are you?

The song make the dwarves jumped and landed in Starchbottom's arms again.

Happy: Nice catch.

Lord Starchbottom: *dropped them* Look, there is a perfectly logical explanation for that singing.

Shadow: Like what?

Lord Starchbottom: I have no idea.

Doc: Perhaps there's a scientific explanation. *took out his invention from his hat* I present my Fiddle-dee Foodle-dee Phantom Finder.

Shadow: That's big.

Lord Starchbottom: How that fit in your hat?

Doc: My hat come with extra trunk space.

Starchbottom opened the hatch of Doc's hat and the elephant trunk came out and blow Starchbottom away. (**I see what they did there. If you know what I mean)**

Shadow: *slightly chuckled*

Grumpy: I don't supposed you got a sandwich up there?

Doc's hat opened and revealed the sandwiches inside. He give the sandwiches each one, including Shadow.

Lord Starchbottom: Hey, where's my sandwich? *open hatch of Doc's hat*

Woman: (inside of the hatch) *scream*

Shadow: What in the world?

Lord Starchbottom: Oops. Pardon me. Sorry about that.

Woman: What part of- *scream again* Don't you understand?!

Lord Starchbottom: I was looking for my san- Okay, I'm gone! *closed the hatch*

Shadow: *hold his laugh*

Lord Starchbottom: What's so funny?

Shadow: Nothing.

They then walked towards to the other living room while Doc walked to the piano.

Doc: Oh, I'm getting some reading in here. *pointed his invention to the piano* Very interesting.

His Fiddle-dee Foodle-dee Phantom Finder went way too high until the invention shortens out and explodes.

Shadow: Uh... are you alright?

Doc: Yep. There's is definitely a paranormal activities in this general area... *collapses*

The piano played by itself, making the dwarves jumped and landed on Starchy's arms thrice.

Happy: Nice catch.

Lord Starchbottom: Would you stop that?! *dropped them and walks towards the piano* There's a perfect logical reason this piano play by itself. This is obviously a player piano.

Shadow: It is?

Sneezy: What's a player piano?

Lord Starchbottom: It's like a music box. You see this piano is a roll of perforated paper which is... *look inside and there's nothing* There is nothing in here. It is not a player piano.

The piano played by itself, making the dwaves jumped again. But this time, they landed in Shadow's arms.

Happy: Nice catch, Shadow!

Shadow: Not funny. *dropped them*

Lord Starchbottom: Would you just search for the queen's buckets?

***Confession Cam***

Grumpy: I decided to search in the kitchen. My cheese sandwich needed some mustard.

Shadow: For your cheese sandwich? Seriously?

Grumpy: Yep. *noticed a spider and started to freak out*

***End of Confession Cam***

Grumpy arrived at the kitchen as he put down the lantern. He then opened the cupboard.

Grumpy: Come on mustard, where are ya? *sees a mustard* Ah! Found it! Thanks! *froze* Um, Sneezy? Dopey? Doc? Shadow?

Girl: *appeared* Nope, it's me.

Grumpy saw a ghost as he started to freak out. He squeezed the mustard bottle so much, that the mustard stuck to the ceiling.

Girl: (singing) I like your flower hat, I like your face as well, I'm happy that you're here, 'cause I think you really swell.

Grumpy throw the sandwich away and make a run for it.

Girl: *sighed* I just want to play. Like I used to with my mopsy. *disappeared*

***Confession Bubble***

Grumpy: I calmly explained to Starchy and Shadow what I just see.

***End of Confession Bubble***

Grumpy then dragged Shadow and Starchbottom to the kitchen.

Shadow: Slow down, Grumpster!

Lord Starchbottom: Would you stop?! What is wrong with you?! There is no ghost is here! *being splat by a sandwich* It just your cheese sandwich which is stuck to the ceiling.

The mustard then splat on Shadow's head.

Shadow: And we see you found a mustard. *wipes the mustard from his head*

Grumpy: I'm telling ya, I saw a ghost!

Lord Starchbottom: Your mind is playing tricks on you!

Dopey then pull out his hat from his head, and it was a magic hat.

Lord Starchbottom: Oh, I said the word 'trick', so you're gonna show me a magic trick.

Dopey pulled out a rabbit from a hat.

Lord Starchbottom: Wow, that's pretty impressive.

Dopey gives a hat to Starchbottom.

Lord Starchbottom: Oh, you want me to try? *pulled out something from a hat, and it was a lion*

He throw a hat away as he and Dopey leave the room. Grumpy then grabbed a hat.

Grumpy: I wonder how he did that?

Ghost girl: *appeared from the hat* Wanna play?

Grumpy and Shadow are surprised as Grumpy throw it away and run.

Shadow: A ghost!

Ghost girl: *sighed sadly*

Shadow: Hey, are you alright?

Ghost girl: I just want to play with someone. But, wait, why aren't you running? Aren't you afraid of me?

Shadow: No. I'm not afraid of anything.

Ghost girl: Do you want to play with me, Mr...

Shadow: *chuckled* Call me, Shadow. And yes, I would like to play with you!

The ghost is very happy that Shadow want to play with her.

Shadow: (But what about them?)

At the hallways, Starchbottom and the dwarfs are running in the circle.

Lord Starchbottom: Hold it! Stop!

The dwarfs then crashed into him.

Lord Starchbottom: Why is everyone screaming?! I'm screaming on a counter of the lion!

Grumpy: I'm screaming on a counter of the ghost!

Sneezy: I was screaming because you were.

Sleepy: I was screaming because Sneezy was.

Doc: I was screaming because Sleepy was.

Dopey: *whistles and pointed to Doc*

Happy: I was screaming because it look likes fun.

Starchbottom facepalm at their explanation.

Happy: Look on the bright side, Starchy. Look all the buckets we found!

The buckets were all here.

Doc: Nice work, 7D! Our job here is done.

Lord Starchbottom: Not so fast. How do we know these all the buckets?

Happy: Well, we don't. We just gathered in plain sight. Could be lot more!

The thunder occured, as the dwarfs jumped and landed in Starchbottom's arms again.

Happy: I love this running gag. **(Is Happy breaking the 4th wall?)**

Lord Starchbottom: I don't. *dropped them*

Grumpy: Say, where's Shadow anyway?

Voice: Looking for me?

They turned and saw Shadow came from the kitchen. Grumpy noticed that he look calmed. After all, he and Shadow did saw a ghost. But how come Shadow isn't freaked out?

Grumpy: How come you look calmed? You saw a ghost too, right?

Shadow: I did. But I'm not afraid of anything.

Happy: Well, that good to know.

Shadow: Yeah. But it's dark outside. *look through the window* Maybe we should stay the night.

***Confession Cam***

Sleepy: Shadow's right. If we get a goodnight sleep, we can gather the rest of the buckets in the morning.

Grumpy: Sleepy's sleepy answers to everything. I've gotta say, Shadow's idea is very bad.

Shadow: (offscreen) Hey! My idea isn't that bad!

Grumpy: Fine! *sees Sleepy sleeping* So, we spend the night.

***End of Confession Cam***

***Confession Bubble***

Happy: Grumpy was having trouble getting to sleep. So, I sing him a soothing lullaby.

***End of Confession Bubble***

In the bedroom, Grumpy was in a bed as Happy started to sing a lullaby.

Happy: (singing) Let pretty pictures in your head.

Ghost girl: *appeared* (singing) A gargoye lurking beneath your bed.

Happy: (singing) Sleep peaceful vision in your sleep

Ghost girl: (singing) Like howling red-eyes zombies sheep

Happy: (singing) You drift away to the land of dream... *sees a ghost and stop*

Ghost girl: (singing) Where nobody can hear you scream

The eyes of the ghost girl look creepy as Happy and Grumpy began to back away. Then, they crashed into a bookshelf which revealed to be a secret room.

Ghost girl: Yayzies! Oh, you found our secret room! This is where mopsy and I could play if we weren't on the beach!

Grumpy: What do you want from us?!

Ghost girl: I want someone to play with me. What do you want?

Happy: W-we just want Queen Delightful's buckets. Okay?

The ghost girl started to feel excited but Grumpy and Happy ran away. Shadow heard something.

Shadow: What's that?

Shadow saw Happy and Grumpy came from downstairs in frightening. He even saw a ghost girl that he played with her.

Shadow: Hey, that's...

Grumpy grabbed Shadow by the arm as they exited the mansion. The screenshot of Shadow, Starchbottom and the dwarves stopped just like at the beginning.** (Now, I'm breaking the fourth wall)**

***Confession Cam***

Grumpy: So, this how we came in. But that's not where the story end.

Lord Starchbottom: I was certain we collect every buckets in that mansion.

Grumpy: But, when we delivered them to Queen Delightful, we got a big surprise.

***End of Confession Cam***

Queen Delightful: These all lovely buckets but I was hoping you to bring me back my buckets.

Bashful: Psst. It's not A bucket.

Shadow: It's not?

Grumpy: Then, what is it?

Ghost girl: *appeared* It's me!

Shadow: Hey, it's you!

Grumpy: *turned to Shadow* You know her? She's a ghost!

Shadow: Some ghosts are friendly.

Queen Delightful: *gasp in surprised* Buckets!

Shadow: *shocked and surprised* Wait, what?! Is this the buckets that the queen want us to find?

Grumpy: Sounds like it.

Buckets: Oh, mopsy!

***Confession Cam***

Bashful: Buckets was Queen Delightful's imaginary friend and they use to play together all the times!

Shadow: Imaginary friend? She more like a 'ghost friend' to me.

Grumpy: *covered in spider web* Yep. Now, he tells us.

***End of Confession Cam***

Queen Delightful: Let's play!

Buckets: Oh, lets!

_Queen Delightful: I've got my Buckets_

_Buckets: I've got my Mopsy_

_Queen Delightful: I'm super glad_

_Buckets: And I'm super happy_

_Both: Just like a bucket and mop_  
><em>We go together a lot<em>

_Queen Delightful: Like a mermaid and a tail_

_Buckets: Like a barnacle and whale_

_Queen Delightful: Like the ocean and a fish_

_Bucket: A shooting star and make wish_

_Both: Like a pail and a shovel are we_  
><em>Building sandcastles by the sea<em>  
><em>Boop, boop ba dop ba dop<em>  
><em>Boop, boop ba dop ba dop<em>

They hugged each other as they finally reunited. Shadow smiled.

Grumpy: Hey, do you think we have to tell the queen that her imaginary friend is a ghost?

Suddenly, several more ghosts appeared and they 'boos' at them, making they, except Shadow, run away.

Shadow: Well, I guess they still afraid of friendly ghost but it's kinda funny when they ran away. *chuckled*

The 7D/Lord Starchbottom: (offscreen) Shadow!

Shadow: *scratches his head* What? Did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Yayzies! This is the episodechapter you all been waiting for!**

**Next Chapter: Sneezin' Season**

**Later Chapter: Sleepytime**


End file.
